The psychic and the genius
by ImSoooooooChangeable
Summary: What would happen if fake psychic Shawn Spencer and Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes... would work togheter?
1. Chapter 1

The phone in the psych office rang a happy tune and Shawn Spencer, local psychic for the SBPD, slammed his finger on the speaker button.

'Psych,' he said with a funny voice.

'Mr. Spencer,'SBPD's fine police chief said.

'Chief,' Shawn said, immediately turning his voice serious. 'Can I help you?'

'What do you think I'm calling you for?' chief Vick said. 'We have a crime scene, and we need your help.'

Shawn smiled proudly. 'I'll be right there,' he said.

'Good,' chief Vick said and hang up the phone.

Shawn grinned and walked to the door. 'GUS! WE HAVE A CASE!'

'Ough, your still writing that blog of yours?'

'Yes.'

'Do people actually read it?'

'Yes Sherlock, they do.'

'Hm, ok then.'

'You want tea?'

'No, I want a case.'

The moment Sherlock said that, his mobile started ringing.

'Lestrade,' Sherlock said when he answered it. 'Why are you calling me?'

'We have a case somewhere in Santabarbara. I got tickets for the airplane, so take a cap to the airplane.'

'Ok, I'll be there.' Sherlock hang up.

'What was that all about?' John said.

'John, get your stuff, we're going to America.'

'Wow,' Shawn said. 'Best. case. EVEEEER!'

'Shawn, behave,' Gus said. 'The guy's laying right next to us.'

'I know,' Shawn said. 'But still, it IS the best case ever.'

Gus sighed.

'Mr. Spencer,' chief Vick said and walked towards Shawn and Gus.

'Chiefie,' Shawn said excitedly.

'Don't call me chiefie, mr. Spencer,' chief Vick said and pointed to Shawn. 'I hired a consulting detective to help you on this case.'

'Consulting detective?' Shawn said. 'Who?'

'Ever heard about Sherlock Holmes?'

'NO WAY!' Gus said and gave a small scream.

'Who?' Shawn said, confused about his friends reaction.

'Shawn, you don't know who Sherlock Holmes is?' Gus laughed.

'What? Why are you laughing, Gus?' Shawn said and frowned.

'Sherlock Holmes,' Gus said, 'is the most famous detective in the world. He's a genius/'

'Obvisiously not geniuser than me,' Shawn said. He held a short pause. 'Geniuser?'

'More genius,' Gus corrected him. 'And yes, he is. Much more.'

'Gus, how /dare/ you,' Shawn said making a scene out of it.

'But your a better friend,' Gus said, hoping Shawn would buy it.

Shawn's eyes smiled. 'Jeej,' he said and immediately cheered up.

'When will Kricklock Wulmes be here?'

'Sherlock Holmes,' Gus corrected him.

'Right, what he said,' Shawn said and scratched the back of his head. 'When will he arrive?'

'Tomorrow,' chief Vick said. 'Now, go home and prepare.'

'Ugh, are we there yet?' Sherlock said, who absolutely didn't enjoy the flight.

'Stop complaining, Sherlock,' Lestrade said and sighed.

'I'm just asking,' Sherlock said.

'Yeah, only 84 times yet,' Lestrade said and sighed again. 'We still have 3 hours to go now.'

'Ugh,' Sherlock said again and looked to John, who had fallen asleep.

'How can he sleep in this…. Thing…. This…. Box of death!'

'He's not you,' Lestrade said and laughed a bit.

'Very funny,' Sherlock said and turned his head to Sherlock again/

'John,' he said. No reaction.

'JOHN!'

'BLOODY-HELL-JESUS!' John said loud.

'Good, your awake.'

'Sherlock, don't scare me like that, please,' John said, placing the palm of his hand on the front of his head.

'Stay awake,' Sherlock said.

'Sherlock, I'm not go-'

'It's not a question, just stay awake.'

John sighed. 'Alright then, Sherlock. I'll stay awake.'

'Thank you,' Sherlock said and gave him a small smile.

'No problem,' John said eventually.

A few time passed.

'Are we there yet?'

'Yes Sherlock, we are.'

'Really?'

'No.'

'Shawn, get up,' Gus said. No reaction.

Gus grabbed a pillow and throwed it to the "sleeping-beauty".

'Hm,' Shawn said and sighed. 'Give me 5 more minutes, mr. Pine Needle.'

'I'm not a pine needle,' Gus said and pulled Shawn out of his bed.

'Dude, let me sleep!' Shawn said and crawled back to his bed.

'Sherlock Holmes has arrived,' Gus said.

Shawn looked up. 'LEGGO!'

'So,' Shawn said. 'THAT'S him?'

'Yes,' Gus said.

'What's with the scarf?'

'That's just what he wears, Shawn. I fin dit good fashion.'

'I fin dit a good reason to turn gay.'

'Are you calling him gay?'

'Yes. Look at him. His coat is too long. He wears scarfs in the middle of summer. His name is "Sherlock".'

'It's a English name.'

'Alright, forget about the name then. But everything else about him is definitely gay.'

'He isn't gay, Shawn,' Gus said. 'He's coming towards us. Act natural.'

'Afternoon,' John Watson said. 'I'm dr. John H. Watson, but you can go with the name John.'

John gave Sherlock a poke with his elbow.

'The name is Sherlock Holmes and the adress is 221B Baker Street,' Sherlock said, not making eye contact.

Shawn frowned. 'I'm.. Shawn Spencer.. psychic for the SBPD. And this is my partner.. Sunny Dey.'

Gus sighed. 'My name is Burton Guster, not "Sunny Dey",' he said. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Likewise,' John said and smiled.

Sherlock turned his head to the crime scene.

'Hm,' he said. 'I'll take a look at the crime scene. John, come.'

Sherlock walked to the crime scene with John following him.

Gus looked tot hem, then his eyes turned to Lestrade, who was walking towards them.

'Afternoon,' he said. 'Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, from the London Police force. I'll be working on this case too.'

'You work with mr. Holmes?' Gus said.

'Sort of,' Lestrade said.

Shawn was still looking to Sherlock.

'I'll take a look at the crime scene too,' he said and walked away, dragging Gus with him.

Shawn and Gus walked to the crime scene and joined Sherlock and John.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remarkable," Sherlock said. He looked at the body. "What do you say about it, John?"

John kneeled down next to the body. He opened his mouth to say something, but

Shawn interupted him.

"I'm sensing something," he said.

Sherlock raised his brow. "You're "sensing" something?" he said.

"Yes," Shawn said. "I'm sensing that this man was -"

"-Married?" Sherlock said.

Shawn looked up. "Married," he said.

Sherlock smirked. "White spot around his finger," he said.

Shawn's mouth fell open. "Gus, did you /see/ that? He just /stole/ my moment."

"Sht!" Gus hissed. "Let him continue."

Sherlock looked at John. "Lets go, John. "They're almost as bad as Anderson is."

((Very short, sorry. Just so that you guys know I didn't give up on this story yet. Just, not much inspiration at the moment. Sorry))


	3. Chapter 3: The mysterious caller

**Thank you for the many favorites and follows! Sorry I couldn't update very much. Being very busy with school lately. But here it finally is! The next chapter! Please tell me what you thought about it in the comments. Feel free to tell me what you want in the next chapter. And most of all, please comment, follow, and favorite this story.**

**Ciao~!**

**The writer of this story.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Chapter 3: The mysterious caller**_

It was early in the morning now. Shawn yawned and stretched as he slowly woke up due to the ringing of his phone. He let his hand go over the floor, looking for his pants, finding his mobile inside of one of the pockets.

One missed call.

_Calling back? Why the hell not? _he had thought.

He placed the phone against his ear.

"This number is not in use," a female voice said.

_Not in..._ Shawn shook his head. "Not in use?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You can't be serious," Gus said. "In the fridge?"

Ex-Army Doctor John Watson nodded.

"I'm used to it now, though. ...A little."

Gus made a face like he was almost going to throw up, but managed not to.

"I've seen worse," John said. "You know, as an army doctor."

"I've seen worse too. You know, like in..mangled corpses."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," John said, thinking of the many corpses he had seen with Sherlock.

Gus opened his mouth to say something, but got interupted by the sound of his phone.

"Excuse me," he said, and turned his back to John.

"Shawn," Gus said. "What do you want?"

"Did you get called this morning?" Shawn said.

"Yes," Gus said. "By you."

"No, I mean by a non-existing number."

Gus frowned. "Shawn, are you out of your damn mind?" he said. "How could I get called by a non-existing phone number?"

"I don't know," Shawn said. "But it happened to me."

"Erm, mr. Guster?" John said and tapped his shoulder with his finger. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Gus said. "Give me one more sec." He focused on Shawn again. "Goodbye Shawn," he said, before he hang up the phone.

"Gus? Helloooooow?" Shawn sighed. "Great," he said. "He hang up." He gulped. "Guess I don't have another choice then." He grabbed his phone again and dialed the one number he didn't want to call. The number...of Sherlock Holmes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A non-existing phone number," consulting detective Sherlock Holmes said. "Give me your phone," he said, holding his hand out.

Shawn hesitated but reached inside of his pocket to give him his phone.

"Here," he said.

Sherlock turned it on and looked through everything that was on the phone. Photos, Videos, Contacts, and everything else.

"What are you doing, Shelock?" Shawn said.

Sherlock sighed. "It's Sherlock, you moron."

"/You're/ a moron !" Shawn said back.

Sherlock shook his head. "I'm looking through your files."

"My files? Why?"

"I don't see a reason to tell you," Sherlock said.

"The reason is: Tell. Me."

"The response is: Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

Shawn really wanted to tell that Sherlock person what he thought about him, but if he did, he might not help him with his phone.

"Whatever," Shawn said, peeking over Sherlock's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Found anything?" Shawn said.

"Not anything of use," Sherlock said, clicking away the photos of Shawn wearing a bacon head and a tomato nose.

"My photos are always of use," Shawn said.

"For the thrashing bin, yes," Sherlock said.

"...I don't like you," Shawn said, nearly growling.

"Then we have finally found something that we share," Sherlock said, clearly not liking Shawn either.

Then suddenly, Shawn's phone started ringing again.

Shawn snatched the phone from Sherlock's hands and picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Hello, mr. Spencer," a voice said. It was a deep voice, clearly not a real one._

"Who is this?" Shawn said, suddenly very serious.

_"It's your worst nightmare, my dear."_

"What? No way! Evil space unicorn?"

Sherlock pulled up a eyebrow.

The deep voice paused for a moment. _"I have no idea what you're talking about," _it said.

"Oh, never mind then," Shawn said.

_"Riiiiight," _the deep voice said.

As curious as Shawn was, he asked it again. "Who are you? I mean, what is your name."

_"I'm known under a lot of names. But you can call me...jim."_

"Jim?" Shawn said.

Sherlock snatched the phone away from Shawn and put it against his own ear.

"Well well well," he said. "If that isn't my old "friend" Jim Moriarty."

_"Oh, hello, Sherly. Prepare for the game. You don't want to miss this one." _

After Moriarty said this, he hang up.

Shawn frowned. "You know him?" he said, looking to Sherlock.

"Know him?" Sherlock said. "He's my arch-enemy."

"You have a arch-enemy? That's so cool!"

Sherlock looked at Shawn for a moment. Then he walked away without saying a word.


End file.
